


Fanvid: Call me, call me

by NeusWastedLife



Category: A Little Princess (1995), A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/F, Fan Vid, Fanvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call me call me<br/>Let me know it's alright<br/>Call me call me<br/>Don't you think it's 'bout time?<br/>Please won't you call and ease my mind<br/>Reasons for me to find you<br/>Peace of mind<br/>What can I do to get me to you?<br/>-Yoko Kano, The Seatbelts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Call me, call me

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT.

**Song:** Call me, Call me, by Yoko Kanno/The Seatbelts

**Film:** A little princess, Warner Bros

:-

  



End file.
